THE DAM, Continued
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: Recently I watched The Dam episode again and I was so struck by the fact that Michaela and Sully would be separated for three weeks, her out at the homestead alone with two kids. So this fic was born. Something bad happens, and Sully, stuck in the jail, can feel that she's in trouble. When he can't be the one to rescue her - poor Sully practically has a meltdown.


**THE DAM, continued...**

_By Linda Ellen (Linda4him59)_

_April 2010_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (but those people aren't using them anyway!) Some dialogue at the beginning and end of this story is quoted from the original scripts._

_Recently I watched The Dam episode again and at the end I was so struck by the fact that Michaela and Sully would be separated for three weeks – her out at the homestead with a tiny baby and a boy. Sully is let out of jail at the start of the very next episode. They tell us nothing of what happened in those three weeks. But I started thinking of all that __**could**__ have happened in that time frame, and this fanfic was born...._

**Part One**

Sully turned at the door of the jail and looked back at Michaela. She was standing there bereft with Brian by her side. A dozen thoughts went through both their minds.

Three weeks! Yes... it could have been much longer. They had both heard the judge's comments and sentence. At first he had given Sully a sentence of six months, at which point both of their hearts had almost stopped...

"I find the defendant, Byron Sully, guilty as charged," the judge had declared as Sully looked down, gritting his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm in front of all of his friends and neighbors attending his sentencing. He asked himself for the hundredth time since Matthew had put him in jail a week before, "How did things get ta this point? Could I have done anythin' different?"

"I sentence you, Mr. Sully, to six months in jail. However, because of the extenuating circumstances, five months suspended." Michaela closed her eyes in relief at this. "...and one week off for time served. Three weeks in jail, starting today," he finished, banging the gavel loudly.

Matthew approached Sully, unable to think of anything to say. Sully just gave him a look and turned to precede his son, the sheriff, from the church where his trial had been held, walking out a defeated man. His best efforts had failed. Two men were hurt, one killed, the dam construction proceeding as scheduled, and now he was going to be forcibly taken from his family to spend three weeks in Colorado Springs' tiny jail.

As he walked down the street, Matthew at his elbow, people watching him as if he were a dangerous criminal, Sully tried hard to ignore the sound of the distant explosions that heralded the beginning of the end for so many. He walked with his head down as Jake and Loren looked on with 'I told you so' expressions and many others watched from the side; seeing in his minds' eye all of the precious wildlife and Cloud Dancing's much needed herbs that would die and be gone forever when the waters rose. God, if only he could have stopped this! Michaela and Brian silently followed close behind him, almost in shock.

When Sully reached the porch of the jail, he turned and looked at his wife, she at him, and he had to hold her once more. He started back toward her and she folded him in her arms as Matthew and Brian watched. After several moments, Michaela turned and invited Brian to share in the embrace, her eyes meeting Sully's over their son's head.

Then, much too soon for her liking, Sully backed away from her and she only had time to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before he separated himself from her totally. It was too soon! She needed more time!

A cold chill ran up Michaela's spine as she watched him go from her...as if this was a forerunner of something else to come, something much worse. A time when she truly wouldn't know if she would ever see him again. She pictured herself in tears, searching for him. "No!" she rebuked her thoughts. _"Sully is a __**peacemaker**__. This was just something uncharacteristic, a rash decision. Everything will be fine from now on once he serves this small sentence. He's learned his lesson..."_

Michaela and Brian stood with their arms around each other as they watched their son and brother lead their husband and father into the jail. At the door Sully couldn't make himself turn and look at them again, it was too painful. Matthew, however, stopped and looked at his mother, regret evident on his face that his position as the sheriff forced him to rip her husband from her arms...albeit temporarily.

Sully stopped a few steps inside the door, gazing at the small cell where he must spend every moment for the next twenty-one days. The thought made him pause and he scrambled to fortify the mental strength he needed to handle the incarceration. He had always hated being cooped up inside, much preferring the outdoors and fresh air.

He slowly walked to the door of the cell and then inside, raising his head and staring forward stoically as he heard the door squeak behind him, heard the sound of metal meeting metal as Matthew gently shut and locked it, trying to make it as painless as he could. Sully swallowed hard, willing himself numb.

"Sully..." Matthew began softly. Sully turned his head to gaze at his son, his expression blank as pictures quickly flashed in his mind... a younger Matthew crying in his arms over losing Colleen and Brian to Ethan in the custody battle, and then an even younger Matthew helping "Dr. Mike" hold him up in the water of the hot springs as they tried to get him over his paralysis. Then a recent memory even more dear to his heart...Brian, Colleen and Matthew placing Katie in her cradle for the first time, Colleen calling him "Our Pa," and Matthew smiling in agreement.

"I know you did what you had to do," Matthew told his father, his voice hoarse.

Sully looked away in frustration, seeing that the entire mission had failed. Softly he answered his son, "And so did you," turning to look at him once again. Matthew averted his eyes, unable to meet the piercing blue gaze of this man whom he revered more than any other. Those eyes made Matthew ashamed somehow, even though he knew he had done the only thing he could under the circumstances.

_Or had he?_ Was there something he could have done to help Sully's quest? Added his voice to Preston's and Sully's that what the Danforth Company was about to do was wrong? Had he brushed off Sully's arguments too quickly? Had he been so gung ho on "doing his job" that he had purposely shut his eyes to everything else...things that were equally important?

Sully, his lips clamped shut, stared at his son, his look conveying so much more than words. Matthew met his eyes and held them for as long as he could take it, then abruptly turned and went out the door. Sully dropped his eyes to stare at nothing as he heard the door shut behind the sheriff. Then putting his hands on the bars, he mentally prepared himself to spend the next three weeks separated from those he loved.

OOOOOO

Michaela watched the jail's door shut behind her husband and son and she swallowed dryly. Three weeks seemed like forever at that moment!

Yes, Sully had been gone from her before, on hunting trips, trips to find work, and that time he had spent a month in Nevada helping his friend, but this...this felt so different. This was _against his will_ – and hers.

So many emotions raced through her as she stood there with her arm around her youngest son's shoulder. Anger at the situation, shame that the whole town witnessed her husband put on trial, sadness that their children would be without their father's loving affection and guidance throughout the duration of his sentence, worry over how this might affect Brian, and loneliness at the prospect of sleeping without her husband by her side...keeping her warm...and loving her.

Also she felt empathy for Sully, knowing how much he hated being cooped up indoors. Why, even in a snowstorm she had seen him go out on the porch for a breath of fresh air, seeming to revel in the sting of ice crystals hitting his face while all _she_ wanted to do was huddle by the fire. She could only imagine what was running through his mind at this point.

Just then the jail's door opened and Matthew came striding out, quickly closing it behind him. He paused when he saw her still standing in the same spot, their eyes meeting briefly. In hers he saw the worry, the shame and the anger...in his she saw his uncertainty and sadness. Words weren't necessary...everything had already been said and re-said...hashed and rehashed. He turned and quickly strode down the street to Grace's, hoping to get a bite to eat and get his thoughts straight before he took some supper back to his "prisoner."

"Well, Brian...there's nothing more we can do...let's get Katie and go home," Michaela said softly as she stared after her oldest son. She glanced one more time at the door of the jail and unable to stop herself, her feet carried her to the window. Inside she saw her precious husband sitting in dejected silence and her heart broke for him. Feeling her gaze, he turned his head and their eyes met for several moments. Then, as if a train car window separated them, she put her hand up to the glass and he put his up in reflex, each pretending their fingers were touching. He mouthed the words, "I love you," she echoed him. Finally tearing herself away, Michaela gave her husband a brief tenuous smile before turning to walk with Brian to the clinic to get Katie.

As she gathered her baby from Becky's capable hands, Michaela momentarily felt a jolt of fear go through her at the thought of being alone out at the homestead with a small baby and a young boy without her husband there to protect them. True, she had lived at the old homestead alone when she first came to Colorado Springs...but back then she was extremely naïve about what _could_ happen, so sure was she that she could take care of herself. Also, unbeknownst to her back then, Sully had been surreptitiously watching and guarding her from afar. During one of their first nights alone together on their honeymoon, he had finally confessed to her how he had kept countless wild animals away and protected her from many things that could have brought her harm during those early days of their friendship.

Then the children had come to her and she had had Matthew to help with things. Even though only fifteen at the time, he had helped her feel safe. It had now been a long time since she had had to spend any length of time alone without male protection nearby.

Another thought running through her mind was the very recent tornado she and Katie had managed to live through, alone in the house. Upon Sully's return, she had kept from him how absolutely terrified she had been as the twister bore down on their home and she inside with their baby, helpless to stop it. She had never prayed so hard in her life as she had during those awful minutes. As Katie screamed at the top of her lungs in fright, the windows breaking, dirt and debris flying everywhere, Michaela had sheltered her baby with her own body, crying out for God's help and wishing fervently for her husband's protection and comfort.

Now she stood in the clinic for a few moments, wavering between going home and staying in town for the next three weeks. Ultimately, the thought of the cow needing to be milked and the other animals needing care swayed her decision.

Smiling at her son and thanking Becky for her good care of Katie, Michaela gathered their belongings and made her way to the wagon with her children. Getting Katie settled in Brian's arms for the ride home and taking the reins, Michaela couldn't help but give one more look over her shoulder to the far corner of the clinic, picturing her sweet husband as she saw him last, sitting all alone in his cell as he waited for their son to return. Wanting desperately to go to him, she clamped her lips tight and slapped the reins instead, starting the journey home.

**Part Two**

Sully looked up as the door opened and Matthew returned carrying a tray of food he knew was from Grace.

He had been reclining on the cot with his hands under his head, letting his thoughts wander where they may, touching on Michaela, the baby, Brian, a project he was working on in the barn, and many other things.

One thought that crossed his mind was of the time he spent in the federal jail in Washington. He was very glad that _this_ time he wasn't shackled barefoot in a cold, damp, musty cell with no real hope of ever escaping or seeing the light of day again.

Now as Matthew approached, juggling the tray and the keys, Sully rose and reached through the bars to hold the tray while the Sheriff unlocked the cell door. Taking the tray again, Matthew brought it in and set it down on the small table in the corner.

Glancing at the man who was more of a father to him than his own had ever been, Matthew offered quietly, "Grace made ya all your favorites..."

Sully looked over at the tray and smiled a tiny smile of thanks, giving a quick nod as he raised his eyes to this man who was like a son to him. Matthew added, "She, uh, said to tell you...anything you wanna eat...anything...just let her know and she'll make it for ya."

"You tell her I appreciate that..." Sully began, sitting back down on the cot with a sigh. Bending forward, his elbows on his knees, he added softly, "right now though...I ain't got much appetite."

Matthew blanched at that, but nodded understandingly and backed out of the cell, locking it behind him. Sully watched him, shaking his head with a soft sneer. "I ain't gonna try ta escape, Matthew...you know that. Ya ain't gotta always keep the door locked."

Matthew flashed him a look. "That may be, Sully, but I gotta go by the rules. It's my..."

"JOB. I know," Sully finished for him, suddenly very tired of hearing that same phrase repeated over and over.

"Yeah," Matthew murmured, moving over behind his desk and taking a seat. "I'm sorry, Sully," he added quietly as he tossed the keys on the desk and tried to busy himself with paperwork.

OOOOOO

After a quiet meal punctuated only by Katie's sweet babbling, Brian offered to help his mother with the dishes. She smiled tiredly and got up to begin the chore.

Deep in thought and trying desperately to come out from under a feeling of foreboding, she absentmindedly wiped a plate, handing it to Brian without rinsing.

"Uh, Ma...it's still got soap on it..." Brian prompted softly, totally understanding why his mother's mind was elsewhere and not on the task at hand.

"What? Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Brian," Michaela responded, taking the plate and dipping it in the clean water before returning it to him.

"I miss him, too," Brian offered gently.

Michaela turned her head and met her son's gentle eyes. At times Brian seemed so mature, so wise. She smiled sadly at him and gave a nod of acknowledgement, no words needing to be said. Sully was almost bigger than life to both of them, so important was he to their family, their daily life... their happiness. When he walked in the room, you couldn't help but notice, he seemed to fill a room with his presence...and when he was gone, his absence left an awful void. This had been painfully clear tonight as she had gazed longingly at his empty chair at the other end of the table.

That feeling of foreboding crossing her soul again, Michaela shook it off determinedly and focused on the task at hand, asking Brian about his latest assignment in school. In this way they finished the chore together quickly.

After bringing in extra firewood for the night, Brian quietly told his mother he was tired and went on up to bed, not feeling quite up to reading or studying... or sitting in the living room missing Sully across the checkerboard.

Michaela kissed him goodnight and thoughtfully watched him slowly climb the stairs, wishing she had some magical words to make him – and herself – feel better. Mentally shrugging, she set about drawing a bath in the sink for Katie.

OOOOOO

Several hours later, both children asleep in their beds, Michaela lay in the big bed in her and Sully's room, staring up at the ceiling, hugging his pillow to her face and chest. She'd been breathing in his scent from it for a good while, managing to glean a small amount of comfort from the action.

Oh how she missed him! Her _Sully_...her sweetheart...her husband...her lover...the man who could sweep her off her feet with one glance from those amazing eyes. She missed his warmth next to her, his arms around her as they lay still and talked about anything or nothing. She loved the oh so masculine scent of his neck and chest as she lay snuggled against him. She missed his kisses...

She closed her eyes now and imagined him there, leaning in and pressing his warm delicious lips to hers as his hands threaded their way into her hair. She imagined herself responding as she always did, unable to resist his slightest caress. Sully had such a way of loving her...so warm...so gentle...so deep...so thorough. She felt herself begin to stir in reaction to her vivid imaginings and wondered fleetingly if he was, even now, thinking of her.

Suddenly a noise from the barn jolted her out of her reverie. Thinking it odd that something would be that loud that she could hear it despite closed windows, she felt her heart start to race and she swallowed dryly. She knew Brian was asleep and she glanced quickly over at Katie's crib, noting her precious little one fast asleep as well. Should she go out and check on the noise? Perhaps one of the animals knocked something over and needed her help. The foreboding feeling came over her again, stronger this time.

She rose shakily from the bed and donned her robe, slipping into her house shoes, out her door and down the stairs. Crossing to the living room window and looking out, she saw nothing unusual or amiss in the yard or corral.

Making up her mind, she lit the lantern they kept by the door and turned the key in the lock, momentarily wondering if she should wake Brian to go with her. Dismissing that thought, she steeled herself and made her way down the porch steps, looking around cautiously for anything unusual. Opening the gate as quietly as possible, she approached the barn door, stopping to listen before lifting the latch and starting to swing it open.

Several things happened in quick succession. She immediately saw a strange disheveled man in the process of putting a saddle on Flash; he heard the door and turned, meeting her startled eyes with his menacing gaze; and she dropped the lantern and screamed.

He immediately tugged on Flash's reins, pulling her out of her stall and climbing aboard quickly as Michaela bent to retrieve the lantern.

"What do you think you're doing?" Michaela shouted at the man, stepping into the barn in an attempt to try and stop him from stealing her beloved horse. "Get down off of her!"

The man paused and his eyes raked her up and down, knowing this woman would not be able to stop him, just as he'd planned.

"I aim ta _take_ this here horse, and you ain't gonna stop me," he sneered. "I saw the sheriff put yer man in the jail and I know you only got two kids in the house...I been watchin'. Besides," he reasoned crookedly, "Ya'll got _four_ horses and I got _none_...I figger this is only fair," he added sarcastically as he kicked Flash in the side and brushed roughly past Michaela on his way out.

Her anger kindled, Michaela ran after him, grabbing the edge of the saddle. The strength of the horse dragged her several yards as she screamed for him to get down and leave them alone, frantic to keep the beloved animal. Flash whinnied loudly in alarm.

Suddenly, the man whirled in the saddle and produced a gun, leveling it at Michaela's heart, growling, "Back off lessen ya wanna get a taste a my lead!"

Michaela truly thought the man was going to shoot her, her heart leaping to her throat in mortal fear. In the next instant, the man disengaged his foot from the stirrup and viciously kicked at her, his boot connecting sickeningly with her forehead. She screamed as she felt herself falling, pain searing her head. Her hands fell away from the saddle as the man kicked Flash into a gallop, wasting no time in putting distance between himself and the homestead. As she hit the ground, she whimpered Sully's name before the blackness overtook her and she lost consciousness.

Wolf appeared at that moment, seemingly from nowhere, and gave chase to the man riding away on Flash. The faithful pet disappeared after them into the darkness.

Brian came running out the door as the man passed by on his mother's horse, having heard her scream both times, the first one waking him. Then he saw Wolf dash past him in hot pursuit. Looking frantically toward the barn, he spotted her on the ground in a disheveled heap. "MA!" he screamed, running towards her and praying he would know what to do to help when he reached her.

OOOOOO

Sully was dreaming as he lay asleep on his cot in the jail. At first it was very pleasant, he was making love with his Heartsong. He pictured himself kissing her and loving her, gently, deeply, and oh so thoroughly. He imagined her returning his kisses and responding in delicious passion as she always did, so responsive was she to his slightest touch. As the dream went on, his body began to react to the vivid images in his mind.

But then the dream quickly changed and he saw her scared to death as a man tried to hurt her, then falling to the ground with a scream and a sickening thud as Sully tried his best to reach her, but was unable. It was as if there were miles between them, even though he could see what was happening. He tossed and turned on his cot, moaning and breaking out in a sweat as he fought to get to her in his dream.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright, screaming, "Michaela!"

Matthew, asleep on the cot against the far wall, jumped to his feet at Sully's outburst, looking around frantically as he tried to make sense of the loud noise, his mind still fuzzy from sleep.

"Sully, what the heck?!"

Sully looked over at him frantic, gulping air, his eyes almost wild with fear. "Michaela... somethin's happened. I gotta get to her!" he gasped, leaping off the cot and throwing himself full tilt at the cell door, gripping the bars with both hands and shaking it violently.

"Sully, I can't let you out, you know that..."

"MATTHEW! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Sully roared at his son. "She's hurt I tell ya! I KNOW it. I can FEEL it! LET ME OUTTA HERE, SHE NEEDS ME!" He roared again, his heart pounding painfully as he stared at his jailer in frustration and panic.

"Take it easy!" Matthew yelled as he ran his hand through his hair. He lit a lamp, trying to figure out a way to calm Sully down when the outside door suddenly opened and Robert E. stood in the doorway, his clothing disheveled as if he'd thrown it on quickly. "What the heck is all the yellin' about in here?"

Sully launched himself to the bars facing the door and thrust his arm through, trying to reach his friend. "Robert E.! It's Michaela! She's hurt! I gotta get out there! _Tell 'im_!" he begged, blue eyes locking with dark brown, willing him to understand the seriousness of the situation.

Robert E.'s eyes grew large, the whites of them shining in the lamplight as he felt the hair on the back of his neck start to rise. He'd witnessed Sully's "feelings" on many occasions and he'd never known them to be wrong. Even in the early days of Sully's relationship as friends with Dr. Mike, the mountain man had _always_ known when she needed him and the blacksmith had been there to see it time and time again.

Turning to Matthew, not understanding why Sully was still locked in the cell in light of this change of circumstances, especially knowing that Matthew himself had witnessed Sully's uncanny ability to sense Michaela's needs, the man asked incredulously, "Matthew?"

Sully tried to put a clamp on his emotions and figure out a way to convince Matthew of the veracity of his vivid dream, but love for his precious wife and fear for her immediate safety overrode caution and he whirled again to his son. "Matthew, you KNOW I just _know_ when it comes to Michaela. PLEASE SON!" he begged in desperation. "...If you won't let _me _go...at least go out there yourself and _check_ on her! She's out there alone with Katie and Brian!" he added, his voice catching with emotion.

Robert E. looked from one man to the other, anxiety rising in him for the safety of his friend Dr. Mike as the moments ticked by while Matthew hesitated.

"I'll go with ya Matthew. Come on, let's go."

Making up his mind, Matthew quickly sat down on the bunk to pull his boots on. "Alright, we'll go out and check."

"I'll get the horses," their friend offered, turning and running full tilt around the fence to the livery, throwing blankets and saddles on two stallions.

"But Sully..." the sheriff looked over at his mentor, "If this is a wild goose chase, I'll have your hide."

"Just hurry, Matthew. Please hurry!" Sully begged, his teeth on edge from worry.

By the time Matthew was ready to go and arrived in the barn, Robert E. had the horses ready.

As they galloped by, Robert E. called out to Sully not to worry, but they both knew that was easier said than done as Sully was already pacing his cell liked a caged animal.

**Part Three**

Brian was torn. He knew his mother needed help, but he couldn't just leave her in the dirt of the corral – plus leave Katie alone upstairs – to go and get someone. At times like this, he absolutely HATED being a "kid."

He had run to Michaela, finding her unconscious on the ground, the beginnings of a large lump already forming on her forehead. Looking around frantically and trying to imagine what his mother, the doctor, would do in such a case, he remembered that she would always try to make the person comfortable. Rushing back into the house, he grabbed a quilt off one of the wing back chairs, then ran to the kitchen and found a cloth, moistening it with water and running back with the items.

Covering her up with the quilt, Brian took the cloth and laid it gently on her forehead, afraid to press on the burgeoning lump. "Ma?" he gently prompted. "Ma, can you hear me?" No response.

"Ma? I don't know what to do...should I go for help?" Michaela made no move to answer him. "Oh Pa, I wish you were here," Brian whispered to Sully's image in his mind. At that moment, Brian heard Katie, through the open front door of the homestead, beginning to cry in her crib upstairs. Knowing he wasn't strong enough to move or carry his mother inside, he decided to go up and get Katie, bringing her out with him while he watched over their mother. He ran to the house and up the steps, grabbing Katie's quilt and wrapping it around her, picking her up and carrying her down the stairs and outside to their ma.

"Shhh, it's okay Katie," Brian whispered as he settled himself back at his mother's side, putting his sister on his lap. "Everything's gonna be okay. Shhhh."

No night had ever seemed so dark, cold, and lonely as he sat there rocking Katie back and forth, wishing wholeheartedly that his mother would wake up. Minutes ticked by. Not knowing how long he had kept vigil, he finally thought he detected the faint sounds of horses galloping. Listening closely, he knew it was, and they seemed to be headed in their direction. Standing up and walking toward the sound, he let out a yell when he saw his brother come into view in the light of the full moon.

"Matthew! Over here! Ma's been hurt!" he yelled, frightening Katie and causing the little girl to begin crying again.

Matthew and Robert E. yanked their horses to a halt and jumped off, running to Dr. Mike as she lay motionless on the ground, both men instantly in awe of Sully's intuition.

"What happened, Brian?" Matthew asked quickly, reaching Michaela first and trying to ascertain her injuries.

Brian dropped down by his mother, still cradling his little sister. "A man... he stole Flash... Ma must have caught him and he hit her or something. I heard her scream and when I got outside, the man galloped by me!"

"We need ta get her inside, Matthew," Robert E. stated. "Then one 'a us needs to ride hard for Andrew."

Matthew nodded and stepped back for the burly blacksmith to lift Dr. Mike up and carry her easily inside the house. Not stopping, Robert E. carried her all the way upstairs and lay her limp body gently on her bed, worried that she was still unconscious.

"I'll ride for Andrew...you stay here with your ma," Robert E. gently told the young sheriff. "After that, I'll go back to town and tell Sully...he's worried half outta his mind." Matthew nodded in gratitude, feeling extremely guilty that he hadn't believed his father's pleas and wasted precious time. _If anything happened to Dr. Mike because of his hesitation...he'd never forgive himself – and neither would Sully!_

"Hurry Robert E.!" Brian urged.

"You bet," he said, already headed out the bedroom door.

Brian had placed Katie back in her crib and come around to the other side of the bed, climbing on and taking Michaela's hand in his, mirroring his brother on the opposite side.

"I'm so glad ya got here, Matthew," he murmured, glancing over at his brother, noticing him staring broodingly at their ma. "How'd you know we needed ya?"

Matthew pulled his gaze away from Dr. Mike and met the curious eyes of his little brother. "...I didn't..._Sully_ did," he admitted softly.

Brian's eyes widened. "He did?"

Matthew nodded, vowing then and there to never disbelieve his mentor again when it came to Dr. Mike. "Yep. He woke me up screamin' she was hurt. Wouldn't let up till I agreed to come out here and check."

Looking back to the woman on the bed, he whispered, "The connection he has with her is amazin'." Then half to himself, he murmured, "Someday I wanna have that kind of love with a woman."

OOOOOO

Sully paced his cell like a caged tiger, regretting more than ever the actions that caused him to be locked away from his family and his Heartsong. "I shoulda been there!" he berated himself yet again. Glancing at the clock on the jail wall, he knew Matthew and Robert E. had been gone too long for his feeling to be wrong and nothing be amiss with Michaela.

Stopping and sinking down on his bunk, he thought of trying to chant a prayer to the spirits, but on second thought, bowed his head and for the first time in a very long time, he closed his eyes and haltingly prayed to God for Michaela's safety.

"Father in Heaven," he whispered as tears burned in his eyes, "I...I ain't prayed to ya in a long time...but I'm beggin' ya...let my Michaela be alright. Please don't take her away from me God..." he paused with a shuddering breath, adding, "I...I can't live without her...please God. In Jesus' Name...amen," he finished with a worried sigh.

Scooting back on the cot and leaning against the wall, he crossed his legs Indian style and tipped his head back, willing his precious wife to feel his love. He concentrated his thoughts to penetrate hers and bring her comfort as one lone tear made its way slowly down his cheek.

OOOOOO

Michaela felt like she was floating in mid air, but she couldn't seem to make herself touch down. Sensations and sounds were confusing. Cold and damp...men's voices... Katie crying... then stillness and warmth.

In the midst of it all, Sully's face with his beautiful eyes came toward her. She struggled to understand. He seemed to be speaking, but she couldn't hear him. Then he was right in front of her, smiling his dimpled smile, his eyes so full of love it made her heart skip a beat. She heard his voice saying, "Michaela...I love you."

Then his eyes changed, they were full of worry and fear, peering into hers piercingly as he whispered, "Don't leave me. I can't live without you."

OOOOOO

Andrew checked Michaela's limbs for broken bones and felt the back of her head for more bumps before checking her eyes and inspecting the large bump on her forehead.

"It appears that this is the only injury she sustained," he murmured as Matthew and Brian watched him anxiously.

"Why ain't she woke up yet?" Matthew asked, twisting his hat in his hands as he watched the young doctor tend to the woman who was so important to all their lives.

"She sustained a severe blow to the front of the brain. It's common in such cases that if the person goes unconscious, they remain so for some time," the doctor answered mechanically.

"What can we do for her?" Brian asked quietly, glancing at his brother.

Andrew glanced between the brothers, understanding how worried they were. He smiled in an attempt to ease their minds. "Just what you are doing. I'm quite certain she'll be coming around very soon. Although...she may have quite a headache...perhaps you could boil some water for some of that bark tea she's so fond of?"

Glad to have something specific to do, Brian exclaimed, "Sure!" and ran out the door.

Matthew's eyes met Andrew's and the young doctor smiled encouragingly, then turned back to his patient.

Several minutes later, Michaela's eyes fluttered open and she moaned softly.

"Sully?" she whispered, as the last thing she remembered was Sully's face, his eyes, and his voice telling her he loved her. The two men leaning over her slowly came into focus and she realized it was her son and colleague.

Andrew, sitting on the side of her bed taking her pulse, glanced at her and shook his head in response to her question. "I'm sorry Michaela...Sully isn't here...he's in the jail in town...remember?"

Confused, Michaela tried to bring her other hand to her head to rub away the pain, but Andrew gently stopped her. "Try not to touch your forehead, Michaela...you sustained quite a blow. I'm afraid you have a rather large lump there and a possible concussion."

"What happened?" she whispered.

Matthew spoke up, "Brian said a man stole Flash and you musta tried to stop 'im. He hit you, knocked you out."

Looking around, she was surprised to find herself in her own bed. "How...how did I get up here? And...how did you know to come?" she asked, shifting her gaze to her son after Andrew checked her pupils again.

Their eyes met and Matthew smiled crookedly. "Sully," he said simply, watching her expression. "He woke me up screamin' that you were hurt. Begged me to come out here and check on ya...actually...he wanted to come himself...but ended up me and Robert E."

Michaela had been listening to his explanation, picturing her beloved husband bolting awake in fear and worry because he knew she was in trouble. That familiar warmth flooded her being that she had such a connection with a man – a man as special as Byron Sully. She was a blessed woman, indeed.

OOOOOO

Ninety minutes after riding out with Matthew, Robert E. pulled his horse up in front of the jail and climbed down, the lateness of the hour and tension of the circumstances beginning to get to him. He was moving slow.

Opening the door, he found Sully standing, his hands gripping the bars facing the door, having heard the rider approach.

"Michaela?" Sully asked his friend, the one word standing in for a dozen questions.

The blacksmith closed the door and approached the bars, grasping Sully's outstretched hand.

"Andrew's there with her. You were right, Sully." At Sully's anguished look, the man went on quickly, "We got there and found Brian outside, had Katie with him, watchin' over Dr. Mike. She was layin' on the ground out in the corral, unconscious. Brian said a man stole Flash and Dr. Mike musta tried to stop 'im. He musta hit or kicked her, knocked her out."

"Is she alright?!" Sully gasped, a dozen emotions tormenting him at the thought that he had allowed his Heartsong to be injured because he had gotten himself locked up in jail.

"I carried her up to the bedroom and rode straight out to get Andrew. He went to your place and I came straight here. Looked like she had a pretty good size bump on her forehead." Robert E. added softly, watching his friend grappling with the information as he silently berated himself for not being there for her.

The blacksmith reached out and grasped Sully's shoulder. "She's gonna be alright, Sully. Don't you worry none about that. She's gonna be fine," he softly assured his friend.

Sully pressed his lips together hard trying to control his emotions in front of his friend, managing to give a short nod in response. After a few silent moments of friend comforting friend, Sully motioned toward the door with his chin, "Go on now...get back to bed...no need for you ta wait here."

"Ya sure Sully? I don't mind..."

"Nah. It's alright. Go on."

Understanding that Sully needed to be alone for a few minutes, Robert E. nodded and clapped his friend on the arm, exiting and quietly closing the door behind him.

Sully drew in a deep ragged breath and slowly went to his bunk, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

OOOOOO

Matthew pulled his horse quietly up to the jail and dismounted, glad to have good news to tell his mentor.

Walking inside, he saw Sully sitting on the cot with his head in his hands. Looking up at the sound of the door, Sully stood up, searching Matthew's eyes for news. Matthew closed the door and took a few steps forward. The two men, one older, one younger, stood silently for a few moments. Finally, Matthew spoke, "She's okay, Sully."

Sully nodded, having had a feeling of wellbeing already.

"She's got a big knot on her forehead, but she woke up and Andrew says everything looks alright." He paused, watching emotions race across Sully's face. "A man stole Flash. He, uh...he'd been here in town and watched the trial, watched you be put in here, and he knew Dr. Mike and the kids were out there alone." At this, Sully visibly winced. Matthew blanched, but continued, "She heard a noise and went outside to check, caught the guy in the barn, but when she tried to stop him...he kicked at her, catching her in the head with his boot."

Matthew paused again, seeing white-hot anger flash in Sully's eyes and a muscle in his cheek twitch as he ground his teeth together at the thought of someone daring to harm his sweet loving wife in such a way. His hands curled into fists as he imagined finding the man and thrashing him within an inch of his life!

Matthew's mouth curling in a half smile, he continued, "Wolf took out after him. I don't know what happened exactly...but Flash and Wolf came trottin' back right before I left, lookin' none the worse for wear."

"You leave her out there alone again?" Sully immediately realized the fact.

"No. Andrew's there. He's gonna stay till mornin', just to make sure she's okay."

"Good," Sully breathed in relief.

Both men paused as they faced each other again. Past words and disagreements floating in their minds.

"Sully...I'm sorry," Matthew began. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier. I'm glad you kept at me about it."

Sully shook his head, waving a hand dismissively. "It's alright Matthew."

"All the same...I promise ya...I'll never doubt you again when it comes to Dr. Mike. Ya got my word on that."

Sully smiled faintly and gave a nod in reply as Matthew began removing his hat and gloves.

"Matthew?"

The sheriff looked over at the prisoner as he moved toward his bunk to try and catch a few hours' sleep. "Yeah?"

"....Thanks."

**Part Four**

The next morning as Grace stood talking to Sully, having brought him his breakfast and caught up on what he knew about Dr. Mike's injury, the door opened and Matthew ushered Michaela gently inside.

In mid sentence with Grace, Sully's eyes flew to his wife's and immediately the other occupants of the room faded away for them both.

Knowing his adoptive parents well, Matthew knew they would need to touch and kiss and reconnect after the frightening occurrence and close call of the previous night. He moved immediately to the cell door, grabbing the keys and unlocking it, swinging it open. Michaela flashed a grateful glance at her son and made her way around the bars, sailing straight into her husband's waiting arms.

Sully folded his wife into an encompassing embrace, reveling in the feel of her and immensely grateful she was all right. They stood thus for several moments, too overcome to do anything else. Grace, smiling in total understanding at the lovebirds, flashed a grin at Matthew, picked up her tray and quietly made her exit.

Finally, Sully pulled back and examined his beloved's face. She looked fine, but he raised his fingers haltingly to her forehead and softly moved her wispy bangs out of the way so he could see the medium sized lump. He grimaced in reaction, searching her eyes for signs of pain.

"I'm fine Sully."

"You sure 'Chaela?" Sully asked, guiding her to his cot and making her sit while he knelt in front of her so he could continue to inspect her injury.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm a doctor, remember," she teased, raising a saucy eyebrow at him, but immediately wincing from the effort.

"What did Andrew say?" her concerned husband pried.

"He examined me just a little while ago. He says there's no sign of concussion, which is what I told him anyway."

Sully smiled in relief, chuckling softly. Then his expression changed to one of seriousness and he whispered, "I was so scared, Michaela." Peering deeply into her eyes, shifting his gaze between them, he went on, "I...I dreamed about you...and I saw you get hurt. I tried ta get to ya, but I couldn't. When I woke up...I knew it wadn't just a dream."

She smiled and raised a hand to run her fingers through his hair, gently tucking a strand behind one ear. "I was dreaming of _you_...right before I heard a noise and went outside."

Sully leaned in and drew his wife into another embrace, silently thanking God for answering his prayer.

Pulling back he gazed seriously into her eyes.

"Michaela...I don't want ya to stay at the homestead these three weeks."

"Oh Sully, we'll be fine...that man won't return..."

"No, I want you and the kids to stay in the clinic," Sully insisted. "Michaela...you know I don't usually try to tell you what to do, but this time, don't buck me on this. Okay? For once, just _obey_ me?"

Michaela chuckled softly at his choice of words, remembering when she vowed that she would love, honor, and OBEY him. Bringing one of his hands up to her lips, she softly kissed his fingers, whispering, "Yes, my husband. I'll obey."

"Good," he whispered back with a soft chuckle.

OOOOOO

Several afternoons later, Michaela had come to the jail to visit her husband. Sitting closely together on his cot, they had been whispering and sharing longing glances for quite a while.

"I miss you so much," she murmured.

"I miss you _more_," he countered in a whisper, leaning in and touching his lips softly to hers, his eyes gently closing in pleasure.

Matthew looked up from his paperwork and glanced over at the pair, noticing the aching longing in their eyes. Making up his mind, he gently cleared his throat, murmuring, "Uh, I think I'll go get me some lunch. I'll bring you two somethin'. I'll be back in ...about an hour," he added with a crooked grin, walking out the door and closing it behind him. Then as an afterthought, he locked the outside door with a sly grin.

They watched him go and heard the key in the lock, then turned their eyes back to each other, each drinking in the other's presence as if they'd been apart for a month.

Sully leaned in for another soft kiss as his hands came up to the buttons on Michaela's blouse. She pulled back a little in surprise. "Sully! We...we can't do that _here_."

"Why not?" Sully whispered, his lips sensuously caressing her neck. "We're all alone...the door's locked..."

"But...what if someone looks in the window?" she murmured, although already beginning to melt under her husband's ministrations.

"Nobody's gonna look," Sully whispered, his lips finding hers again and drinking deeply of her sweetness.

Moving his lips to her cheek and threading his fingers in her hair, he whispered, "I need ya so bad, Michaela...I need to _be_ with you."

"Oh Sully...I need you too..." she whispered back, feeling her body surrendering to his quest. She never could resist her husband when he was determined to have his way with her...she never _wanted_ to resist.

He grinned at her words and his hands reached down and quickly divested her of her shoes and stockings as she luxuriated in the feeling of her hands freely roaming through his hair.

Kissing her lips again, he quickly unfastened the buttons of her blouse, and then her chemise, parting the garments gently with his fingers as he kissed his way down to the two objects of love he adored. He felt her quiver with anticipation and though he usually took more time to allow his wife to be fully ready, he knew time was of the essence.

Laying her gently back on the narrow cot, Sully kissed her deeply as one hand made its way up under her skirt. Finding and untying the ribbon on her pantaloons as she kissed him back with rising passion, he skillfully worked them down off her hips and thighs, till they were quickly discarded and forgotten on the floor of the cell.

Breaking their kiss for a moment, he smiled into her eyes, which were hazy with desire, as he reached down to loosen the closure on his buckskins, quickly shucking them past his knees. Then climbing on the cot, Sully positioned his body between his wife's parted thighs as she moved her skirt out of his way and in one smooth move he joined with her in sweet marital union.

Their loving was sensual, deep, and thorough, totally satisfying and completely wonderful.

OOOOOO

An hour later they were relaxing together, fully dressed, Sully lounging back against the wall with Michaela snuggled between his up drawn knees. Her back resting against his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her, she sighed in total serenity.

After a few minutes, Michaela sensed that her husband's mind was on other things. Turning her head to kiss his cheek, she murmured, "Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem to be deep in thought. What's on your mind?"

Sully gave his wife a loving squeeze, pressing his lips to her hair. "Just thinkin' 'bout Matthew," he confided. "It seems like he's always findin' a reason to get mad at me lately. He wouldn't even listen to my arguments about the dam...just kept sayin' he had to '_Do his Job'_." Shaking his head, he added, "I don't know...we used to be close...almost like father and son...or at least like I was an older brother."

"I think it's similar to when Colleen began rebelling against my authority."

Sully's brows furrowed. "Whadya mean?"

Michaela smiled at her husband's unusual lack of perception in this case. He was too close to the trees to see the forest. "He's trying to 'step out of your shadow.' And as you told me then...it's a mighty big shadow. He's trying to prove himself, to become his own man. Sully..._you're_ the only father figure he's ever had." Turning a little more so she could look into his eyes, she added softly, "He loves you very much, you know. It hurt him terribly to have to arrest you. He told me last night it was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do."

Sully smiled softly in acknowledgement. "Yeah...I guess I can see that," he murmured, taking his wife's words to heart.

Just then, the sheriff very loudly unlocked the door and seemed to take an inordinate amount of time getting it open. The lovers chuckled softly as they realized his strategy.

Walking in, he glanced over at his obviously sated parents and gave a crooked little smirk as he remembered the time in the homestead when he walked in on them, very nearly catching them in the _act_. "Glad ta find you two decent."

"Matthew!" Michaela gasped, blushing as Sully chuckled rakishly.

OOOOOO

Sully's sentence went by surprisingly quickly...and Michaela did obey her husband, staying the rest of the three weeks in the recovery rooms of the clinic. Robert E. and Brian made daily trips out to the homestead to take care of the animals. Michaela, Katie, and Brian spent many hours in Sully's cell with him to make sure he was never lonely.

The lovers also managed to share a few more private times together, thanks to an understanding and sympathetic sheriff.

OOOOOO

The day before Sully's release, Michaela and the children went out to dust and clean the homestead in preparation of Sully's homecoming, spending the night as well. Having given her word that she would NOT go out and investigate any noises, Sully had reluctantly allowed it.

The next morning, as Brian came in the door to let Michaela know he had hitched up the wagon for their trip to town, he said to his mother, "It'll be good to have Sully home again."

Giving Katie a kiss as she lifted her from her high chair, Michaela replied with a relieved sigh, "Yes, it will." Then the three of them climbed in the wagon and made their way into town.

After a surprised and joyous reunion with her Uncle Teddy, the little family trooped to the jail. As Matthew opened the cell door and allowed Sully to go free, the look they exchanged contained far more respect and understanding than when the sheriff had put the mountain man _in_ the cell three weeks before.

"Don't forget this...your tomahawk," the sheriff reminded him as he stepped to the wall to retrieve it, coming back and exchanging one more significant glance between them.

"I missed ya, Pa." Brian exuberantly exclaimed, hugging his father as if he hadn't seen him every day, because for all of them, the aspect of the confining bars had been a definite deterrent to the flow of their family life.

Although Michaela had put on a brave face for Sully when she said she didn't think the thief would come back, it wasn't entirely true. She did harbor a fear of something like that happening again.

This fear came to fruition on the morning, many weeks later, when Sully rode off for the day and Michaela stumbled upon the Courier brothers in her springhouse. Normally she would have instantly sprung into doctor mode, but still feeling the residual fear from the man who stole her horse and attacked her, she found herself unable to fully believe the veracity of Brett Courier's words.

However, being a doctor, she felt there was nothing else she could do but take the two into her home and operate on the injured brother. She would soon, of course, bitterly regret that decision.

But on _this_ day, as she proudly introduced her beloved husband to her favorite uncle, all was once again right in Michaela's world. The day was beautiful, her husband had served his sentence and would be home in her arms that night, and a beloved family member had come for a visit.

Funny how something bad, like a three week jail sentence, can turn into something good – if your son is the sheriff. ;)

_The End_


End file.
